You're Going To Pay For This Argentcest
by DangerouslyBroken
Summary: This is an Argentcest Fic based on Chris/ Kate Argent. Warning: Smutt


Warning: Contains Mature story and Argentcest (incest)

* * *

Kate's never been a subtle kind of girl. She sees what she wants, and takes it by brutal force or whatever means necessary. Tonight was no different. There was nothing Kate liked more than a fuck after a long hunting trip. Kate and Chris had just taken out a rouge pack of four werewolves, and now the huntress was itching to let out some steam.

Kate walked into the so-called "hick bar." It was real hole-in-the-wall, but it was the only bar within 15 miles and Kate needed something within walking distance of her motel room.

The huntress's eyes roamed the room, looking for anything half way decent enough for her to fuck. Kate's eyes landed on a younger guy sitting at the bar. He had blue eyes and slight scruff on his face. Yeah, he might just work.

Kate walked straight up the bar with a smug smirk on her face. She grabbed the guy by his crotch before smirking deviously. "Yeah, you'll work." Kate let out a chuckle as she watches the guy's eye light up. Obviously he'd never see a woman as brazen as her. She grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him up to your feet. "You're coming with me." She was way too confident in the fact that he wasn't going to object, but before he could get a word out Kate feels a hand on her shoulder.

"_Kate_."

Dammit. That voice. That stupid stoic, slightly angry, and incredibly sexy voice. She doesn't even have to turn around to know that Chris is standing right behind her. He quickly turns her around to face him, forcing Kate to lose her grip on the other guy who quickly scrambles away. The look on Chris's face screams that he means business.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?_" Chris's voice is strong and assertive.

"I'm trying to get laid, Christopher, so let me go." Kate bites back.

"_No_."

"Don't test me, Chris." Kate narrows her eyes at him.

Chris grabs his sister by the arm. He's obviously in no mood to play her games. Kate can feel his nails digging into her skin as he forcibly drags her back to their crappy motel room.

"_What the hell were you thinking? You were really going to fuck that random guy? You don't know him! He could be a murdered or a wolf! He can have some kind of fucking diseases! How can you be so immature?!"_

The huntress rolls her eyes at him. "You're not my dad Chris. I'm a big girl who can take care of herself." She lets out an annoyed huff.

"_Yeah, well, you're acting like an irresponsible horny teenager right now! Dammit Kate!_"

"Now I'm just a pissed off horny hunter! You ruined any chance I have of getting laid tonight, and you're going to pay for that." Kate angrily pushes him away before narrowing her eyes at him.

Suddenly a devious smile crosses the huntress's face. "And I know exactly how you're going to make this up to me."

Chris feels a twinge of regret in the pit of his stomach. He's seen that look on her face before and it never ends well. "_Kate?_" His eyes widen as Kate walks towards him with narrowed eyes.

Kate has her eyes trained on him like a huntress on the prowl. She slams her hand against his chest and easily shoves him against the wall.

"_What're you doing?!_" Chris is stumbling to get the words out of his mouth.

Kate ignores his words as she rips his shirt open. The buttons of his plaid shirt fall to the ground, and for once Kate is so damn thankful that he doesn't have anything under the plaid shirt.

"_Kate! No, I'm your brot—_"

The huntress manages to shut him up mid sentence my roughly pressing her lips against his, and much to her pleasure he returns the rough, needy kiss. Her hands on instantly on his belt. She's not in a waiting mood, and quickly tosses his belt on the ground. His pants are unbuttoned and unzipped before she finally breaks the kiss.

"_Kate, we can't do this._"

Kate continues to ignore his words as she tosses her shirt aside. She hears what he's saying, but she knows that's not how he's feeling. His breathing is heavy, and there's no denying the growing bulge in his pants. She gives him an eye roll. "God Chris, just shut up and fuck me."

That's the final push he needs. He obviously wants this just as much as Kate does, and that's even more apparent as he grabs Kate roughly by the waist and throws her on the bed. He climbs on top of her to kiss her roughly. She grabs a handful of his hair as she pushes his pants down. Yes, finally. She needs this so bad. She doesn't care about how wrong this it. It's less about who she's fucking and more about the fact that she is fucking somebody. Kate's always had this not so secret attraction to Chris anyway, but until now she's never felt the need to act on it.

The huntress uses her feet to pull down his boxers as he simultaneously takes off her bra. She lets out a groan as he pulls away from the kiss, but it only lasts a few seconds because his lips on soon trailing down her body.

"Oh fuck, yes, Chris."

He rips her pants off without even bothering to unzip them. He spreads her legs open, and god she hopes that he's not one to tease because she can't any teasing right now. His tongue is on her before she can even let out another moan, and god does he know how to use it. She's whimpering and crying out at the way his skillful tongue flicks her clit. She's sure that if he keeps doing this, she'll be coming in no time and that's not what she wants. She wants him inside of her when she finally comes, and she won't have it any other way.

Kate grabs Chris by his hair and pulls him up. "I need you to fuck me right NOW." Her words are demanding, exactly how she intends them to be. She pulls his lips against hers, moaning as their lips crash together and she tastes herself on him.

He grinds his hard length against her. He needs her now too. He pulls away, almost breathless. "_Condom?_" Kate lets out another moan at his sexy, coarse voice before letting out a chuckle.

She pulls a condom out from under her. "I told you that I can take care of myself." With one quick motion the huntress rips the condom open with her teeth. She grabs his already rock hard cock and strokes him a few times just to hear him moan before she slides the condom over his cock. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard, Chris."

He doesn't need to be told against. He pushes into her hard and deep. He doesn't even try to be gentle because he knows that she'll kill him for trying. Kate lets out a moan as he pushes all the way inside of her. "Fuck!" It didn't matter if this was wrong because it felt so fucking right.


End file.
